


Loyal

by Leata



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arthur Knows About Merlin's Magic (Merlin), Canon Era, Control Issues, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Power Bottom, Prince Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Smut, Top Arthur Pendragon/Bottom Merlin (Merlin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:14:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24663667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leata/pseuds/Leata
Summary: Arthur is often lost within the confides of being the crowned prince, Merlin knows just how to take care of him.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 182





	Loyal

The crown prince let out a deep groan as he pulled the door of his bedchamber closed behind them. His fingers instantly grabbing for his manservant pulling him close, letting his fingers dip to pull off his neckerchief. The prince hummed smirking as a ring of marks was revealed covering Merlin's neck and collarbone. The dark haired man rolled his eyes pressing closer to him so they were flush against each other," Proud of yourself _sire_?" Arthur nodded his expression one of possiveness, his fingertips dancing over the bitten flesh, " Yes very much so." Merlin shivered under his teasing touch pulling him back towards the bed, " Then come leave some more." Arthur smirked following Merlin as easily as Merlin followed him into battle. Merlin always knew what the prince needed, after a long day of moral quandary and arguments with his father all he wanted was comfort and control. Both of which Merlin was willing to give him in plenty. 

The normally loud mouth servant smirked as he quietly worked Arthur's clothing off his body. Taking his time and being more purposeful in his actions. He smirked up at him as he knelt in front of him to remove his boots, breeches and small clothes completely. Arthur let out a soft sigh of contentment as Merlin's firm hand stroked his length into fullness. His hand moving perfectly over the smooth hard flesh. Arthur couldn't resist bucking to the warm wet lips that wrapped tightly around his tip. He groaned watching him, one of his hands moving to grip the nearest bedpost. His other diving into Merlin's hair clenching his fingers as he rocked his hips more into the wet warm hole. Arthur groaned as he pumped into licking his lips as Merlin let him use his mouth. Groaning at the sight below him his hips moved harder and faster into him. A shuddered breath leaving him as Merlin suckled and relaxed his throat to take him easier. The dark haired man moaned around his lord's hard thrusts letting him take what he needed refusing to touch his own throbbing member. Merlin held fast as Arthur's thrusts pounded into his throat feeling his eyelashes wet at the continued choking.

Arthur groaned watching him pulling his hair tighter knowing he wouldn't last long like this. He panted, finding his will power to rip Merlin from his throbbing length shuddering at the sudden cold air. Moving quickly he pulled him up kissing him hard. His hands rushed to strip the smaller man. "More Merlin, I need more." Merlin's tear tracked face and redden lips smirking as he grinded his own hardness against Arthur's," I know sire, I've got you. Come here." Arthur groaned following him as Merlin's hand wrapped itself around Arthur once more. His hand wet with the mix of the prince's precum and his servant's spit. Arthur didn't need any more incentive, his teeth and tongue finding Merlin's neck and chest suckling biting at his skin until it would surely mark. Merlin arched and moaned to his every harsh bite and suck. Groaning as Arthur laid claim to his body melting under his rough movement. Merlin's legs were pushed farther apart, bucking as he felt lubed fingers stroking over his entrance whining encouragement, " That's it sire, take what you need. It's yours, all yours," Arthur groaned at his words,his lips moving to his once more plunging his tongue into his mouth at the same time pushing a finger quick and rough into his still tight hole. Merlin arched moaning loudly into Arthur's open mouth, rocking his hips to the finger. Arthur smirked moving his finger quickly, mouth moving to suck and lap at his nipples teasing the already marked flesh. Merlin arched a whine escaping at the mix of pain and pleasure bucking harder to him. Arthur pressed his hips tight to his spread legs grinding his hips hard into Merlin's thigh, smearing precum over the meaty muscle desperate for friction. The feeling of Merlin's hole clenching and sucking his finger deeper as he fucked it into him driving him to move faster in his prep.

Merlin panted, shuddering at the mixed sensations, " I can take it...more sire please." he groaned out watching Arthur's heated expression darken as he pushed another into him trusting him to know, trusting him to stop him. Merlin groaned, arching and relaxing around him as Arthur worked him open quickly. His own neglected length twitching as Arthur manhandled his legs apart so the prince could see his fingers disappear inside of him. The servant's cheeks reddening at the lewd scene before him. The crown prince feeding his fingers hungrily into his loosening wet hole all while blindly rutting against him using him for what he needed. He had to look away his eyes rolling as Arthur spoke, " Fuck Merlin you take it so well. So perfect." Merlin arched at the praise fucking himself down on his fingers. A whine escaping as Arthur pushed a third deep into him on the next thrust forcing his hole wider, " Made for me, tight for me." Merlin groaned at his words, his fingers digging into the prince's fine lindens that lay under his sweating dirty form,"Ready...ready...take me. Take what's your sire." 

Arthur groaned pulling from him before shoving into him in one quick movement. The fast hard thrust making both men gasp at the sudden tightness and respective fullness. Arthur was thick and throbbing inside of him spreading him further panting as he tried to feel past the delicious burn. While the prince groaned in amazement of Merlin's tightness around him. Unable to hold back anymore Arthur took what he needed. Pumping his hips hard and deep into him each thrust causing Merlin to cry out joining the chorus of wet skin against skin quickly filling the room. Arthur groaned moving faster, his grip on Merlin's hips tightening knowing his fingertips would leave bruises. The fact only spurring him to hold the other male tighter. Merlin was his, in all of his life and all his father's kingdom, Merlin was bound to him, had chosen him. Merlin was the only one he trusted, the only one without question that was loyal to him and him alone. " My Merlin." Merlin nodded panting arching as he braced himself against the headboard, knowing Arthur wouldn’t hold back any longer. The prince’s hips slamming deeper with force, rocking his body as his head nailed into his prostate over and over again. Arthur soaked in the sight beneath him watching his cock slip into Merlin loving to take him apart, " Look at me." Merlin shuddered, opening his eyes trying to focus on his king while Arthur manipulated and used his body. His pleasure still rising higher and higher, feeling his magic rejoice. Arthur groaned moving harder loving the reminder of the power within the man that would serve him above all others. He groaned as gold filled the warlock’s blue eyes. His hand gripping Merlin's cock tightly and stroking him faster, pounding into his abused prostate, making him scream and buck against his hold as his magic built in the room. It wasn't long before he was spilling deep into him. His hips jerking as he leaned down bending him as he growled out, " Come for your king, Emyrs." Merlin gasped, his eyes flaring cumming over Arthur’s hand and his stomach, the candles flickering as his body and magic gave up control to him. 

Arthur panted as Merlin went pliant under him smirking down at him. Kissing his cheek softly, "You are incredible my Merlin." Merlin hummed wrapping his arms limply around his broad shoulders, " Mm remember that next time you make me train with the knights." Arthur chuckled into a deeper kiss in appreciation and gratitude, his fingers stroking over his bruised hips, "Unlikely." “Prat.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope y'all liked it! It was a quick thing I wrote the other day so please excuse the errors that I'm sure are in it. I didn't spend as much time as I usually do when I edit these. Thanks for reading and please let me know what you think.


End file.
